Rainbow Dash's brother Harry Lightning Dash AKA HARRY JAMES POTTER
by LBStar
Summary: You see stories about Harry being some of the other's brother and I liked Foster118's story so when they put it up for adoption I took it on. Rated T because I'm paranoid so I might slip and curse some but not too bad. I'll try not too, though. The story starts on Earth but moves to Equestria. PUT ON HOLD
1. Unexpected surprizes

**Summary: **As we all know Harry lived with his mother's family. I put him with one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix who knows that James Potter was still because he lives with him.

**Add:** I just like to make Harry Rainbow Dash's brother because I feel like it but I do not own _**My Little Pony **_or _**Harry Potter**_ I just want to write about when people feel down about themselves.

**Add Story before Harry was in the school of magic (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). **Harry Dash Lightning was the older brother of a younger filly named Rainbow Dash but Rainbow never saw her older brother because Albus Dumbledore took him from his real family. His father's name was Lightning Cloud Blue and his mother's name was Lily Dash but Lily never got to her son's room in time to save him from the red male Phoenix but his father was at work that time. But no one knew James Potter was alive with looking after Harry found out that his dad James Potter was alive but in Scotland.

**Chapter one.**

As Harry James Potter was at the house where his mother died but James put a spell on him before he died by Lord Voldemort. (AKA _Tom Marvolo Riddle_) before Harry knew his parents names James Potter and Lily Evans en Potter. But Harry was living with one of the Order of the Phoenix members but Harry asked his dad to take him to his old home but James let him so Harry and hid dad was looking at the old house from when Harry was just a baby but Harry asked his dad one thing on his mind. "Dad how come you survived the attack that Lord Voldemort did to you and mum?"

But James just had a smile on his face and said back to his son. "Harry that is because Tom did not know I put a spell on myself but I put on a play to make it looked like he killed me but no he haven't at tall because I am still alive but I knew Tom was going to kill us because he hated us very much because we are powerful in the Wizards in the world. But son I was only doing my best to save you and your mother's life so I called up to her that he was here so she could use a spell that would kill Tom and that was what did that to him." As Harry was looking at his dad in shock about Lord Voldemort but James said to Harry. "Right let's get you back to school because I am going to have a nice long chat with Dumbledore and maybe get a job at Hogwarts. For some years I don't know yet to we get there. Come on son let's get to a hotel before the train leaves for Hogwarts. Okay?" Harry only nodded to him. So Harry and James got to a Hotel just not too far away from the station where the train is but James hasn't seen Hogwarts in a very long time.

**The next day in the Wizard world one of the five star hotels near King's Cross**

It was the right time now for Harry and James to get ready and ready for the day. Just after a nice cooked breakfast Harry and James went to Platform 9 3/4 but on his way Harry meet up with Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger both Ron and Hermione just stared at James Potter who said. "Ah you two must be my son's best friends Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger it is very nice to meet you and yes my name is James Potter and I am Harry's father." Hermione had to ask the question in both Ron's and her own mind. "Mr. Potter how did you survive Voldemort's attack? I know Dumbledore will be in a lot of shock to see you at Hogwarts." James only smiled and nodded at Hermione.

Just as Harry, Ron, Hermione and James got on the train, Harry heard Voldemort in his head. "I will get you Harry Potter when I do you will die." That was all he had said. As the train started to leave Harry started to get a lot of old memories about his real family from another world full of ponies but no humans. Just then Harry swore he saw in his mind his mother and a younger pony with a rainbow main and tail. By the time Harry memories were gone the train had just come to a stop because it had just arrived at Hogwarts when all the students got off the train and into the school. The head master Professor Dumbledore was looking happy to see everyone enjoy a mice school holiday but what he did not it sure was Harry with his dad James Potter one of the best students Dumbledore had back then.

But as James walked up to Dumbledore and said to him. "I am going to have a nice long talk with you sir." But Dumbledore replied. "Fine come with me Mr. Potter just follow me to my office but Harry Ron and Hermione have to go back to where your tower room is but James Harry is in the one that you, Lilly, Sirius, and myself were in."

James was happy about that. After Harry, Ron and Hermione got back to the Gryffindor tower to get some rest before the first day back to Hogwarts. Harry was thinking about getting away from this world to the one where his sister is, but for now Harry would have to find a book one called New Life and New Hope. What would be in was the now time for everyone to go down to the Great Hall to see what the head master had to say again. Once everyone was sat down at their table Professor Dumbledore got up from the head table and started saying. "Welcome back everybody I hope you enjoyed your week of Hogwarts but we have got a guest today who will be teaching you Defense against the Dark Arts please welcome an old student of mine from here Mr. James Potter. " As everybody just clapped for James who just got up and stood next to Dumbledore and said. "Hello everyone yes I am father of Harry but you lot will be getting a hard time in the Defense against the Dark Arts with me because I'm good at it." Dumbledore said. "Thank you Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter will also be taking a room in Gryffindor tower so everyone please be nice to him. Now of all you go and start class."

After everyone left the Great Hall Harry said to Hermione and Ron to meet up later, because he would like to ask Professor Dumbledore something, but just as Harry started to get to Dumbledore's Office a bright light went over him and then blacked out. Before Harry blacked out he knew that he went through a roof of some kind, but heard a familiar voice that said. "Sister we need to get this pony to the Hospital wing because he just came through the roof." He heard another familiar voice say. "Okay Luna. Guard please take this pony to the hospital wing and Luna I will tell Twilight and her friends to come over." As a quick and positive okay after that was when Harry had blacked out.


	2. Harry Wakes up

Chapter 2

Rainbow's P.O.V.

The stallion that appeared out of nowhere was apparently my brother if the blood tests were anything to go bye. Which they probably are seeing as they just got the magical and scientific one back about an hour ago.

He had a messy rainbow mane that gradually got darker until it faded to black like my dad or is it our dad. Never mind he was cyan with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His cutie make was a sword and shield but it was Rainbow colored with a six pointed star

He woke up and groaned. "Hey you alright?" I asked as he looked around. "Yeah just a little thirst." He replied looking over. I nodded and went to talk to a nurse to tell them that my brother was up.

'God that sounds so weird even in my head.'

I walked back into the room a few minutes later with some water that one of the nurses gave me for Harry. He took the water and said a faint thank you in reply. He seems a little timid around me, but it might be he just doesn't know me and he is shy. But that can't be right according to the doctor's report he has a lot of scars and I mean_ a lot_.

"I'm Rainbow Dash but you can call me Rainbow." I said trying to break the ice it seemed to work but not much. "Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Rainbow Dash." He said.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Harry from the blood reports the doctor had to do to get you some for the amount that you lost from your rough landing you had. We are brother and sister." I said he looked shocked before nodding and saying. "Only if you tell me about yourself." "Deal!" I replied excited.

He started his tale of how his parents or rather his mother got murdered when he was young and ending his long, _**long **_story with how he ended up here.

"Wow. You have been through a lot Harry and that does explain all the scars that your doctor found on you. My story isn't quite so exciting but it's not bad." I said starting to tell my story to him I told him about the Mane six as we were called and about all of our small adventures. In the end we thought that the other led the most exciting life.

We laughed and joked about our most embarrassing moments, cried over sad moments in our lives. We hugged and laughed just like siblings are supposed to. All in all it was a good first day having a brother.


	3. Meeting the friends

Chapter 3

HARRY'S P.O.V.

How long have I been in this hospital? I mean all I can do is eat sleep take medications that I have no idea what they are for, sleep, talking to my little sister I never knew I had, and read some of the adventure books that Rainbow let me barrow until I'm free. Rainbow said she had some ponies she wanted me to meet. I looked over to the clock on the far wall it read 9:45 Rainbow usually shows up at ten so we can talk but sometimes she gets held up with her friends. I sighed and started thinking about how I thought I was an only child whose parents had died. After most my life passes I found out my 'father' was very much alive. A few day later I find out I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE IN THAT WORLD! Once I wake up I find out I come from a world where ponies are the dominant species and humans are a myth. Then I find out that I have a sister and both my parents are alive. "It's a lot to take in." I say to myself. "What is Harry?" I look over to where I heard my sister's voice. "My life Rainbow." I said with a laugh. "Yeah you can say that again." She said joining me by my side. Once we both calm down I notice she had brought other ponies like she promised.

"Harry this is Twilight." Rainbow said. Twilight was a purple unicorn with a purple mane with a few streaks of a lighter purple. She had a six point star for what Rainbow told me was a cutie mark. She had a small dragon on her back I moved away from her to get away from the dragon. Ever since the Hungarian Horntail last year. "Pleasure to meet you Twilight." I stated still not wanting to be near the dragon. "Hello Harry." She said.

"The dragon on Twilight's back is Spike. He's nothing like that dragon you had to face during that tournament thingy." Rainbow said noticing I didn't want to be near him. He was purple with green spikes on his back. "Hi Harry nice to meet you." He said.

"This is Fluttershy." Fluttershy was a light yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three butterflies. "H-Hello." She stuttered out yeah she really is shy. The exact opposite of Ron.

"This is Rarity." Rarity was a white Unicorn with a purple mane and tail her cutie mark was three gems. "Pleasure Darling." She greeted. "Good day fair lady." I said. Where the bloody hell did that come from?

"Harry this is Applejack." Applejack was an orange 'Earth' pony with a blonde mane and tail. Her cutie mark was of three apples. "Howdy partner! I run Sweet Apple Acres so if y'all evea looken for work come on by!" She said shaking my hoof so strong my arm was still moving long after she let go.

"This is Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie was a pink pony with three balloons as her cutie mark. Her mane was all bushy but not like Hermione's. "HI I'M PINKIE PIE BUT YOU CAN CALL ME PINKIE EVERYONE DOES. DO YOU LIKE PARTIES HARRY-BARRY? DO YA? DO YA? DO YA?" She asked/yelled really fast. "I'm not much of a party person. I enjoy small parties but not ones that had more then maybe twenty people." I replied adding that last part as she looked really sad.

"This is Princess Celestia." The Princess was an Alicorn. Rainbow had told me the different types of ponies. Her cutie mark is a sun. On her head was a crown. Her mane a light mixture of the colors of the Rainbow softly blowing in a nonexistent wind.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Princess I am terribly sorry for crashing into your world. As well as your home as I was made aware." I said. "It is perfectly okay my little pony. Your parents were glad to hear that you have returned and that you have met your younger sister." The Princess said. The seven of us talked for quite some time before they left. Once again alone with my thoughts.


	4. Meeting his Parents

**Chapter 4**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Thank Merlin or whoever I should that I am out of here tomorrow. Then Rainbow offered to let me move into her place until I can got my own. "Hey Harry I got some more ponies for you to meet." I looked to the door and see Rainbow sticking her head in.

"Hey Rainbow. Who do I get to meet today?" I said with a smile. Rainbow smiles and leads two ponies into the room. "Harry these are my or rather our parents." Rainbow said with a smile. "Harry my baby colt." She said crying moving forward to hug me before Rainbow grabbed her huff and leaning over to whisper something.

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.**

I saw Harry tense as Mom started toward him his breathing became quicker too. I grabbed Mom's huff and leaned over. "Mom he has been abused his whole life since he was a little older than a year old. He doesn't even let me touch him yet without him having a small panic attack. Look he is tenser and his breathing is slightly quicker. I have to move slowly this is only your first meeting with him about two three visits ago did he let me near him without panicking let alone touch him." I whispered to her. She nodded reluctantly.

"So Harry where have you been all this time?" Dad asked. I slapped my forehead as I heard the question. "I'd rather not talk about it. If that's okay. Besides it's hard to explain." Harry said looking away from Dad.

"I'll tell you later what he's done in his life." I whispered to them, they nodded.

"I am so ready to get out of here Rainbow. I really hate hospitals." Harry said the last part directed to our parents at their confused looks. "I know Harry but look on the bright side soon you'll be in Ponyville with me." I told him with a laugh, he just nodded looking bored.

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short I'm working on other stories to post too and studying for a thing called Envirothon no clue how to describe it to you people. I got to learn as much as I can about 140 different animals and other things about the environment.**_


	5. Harry finally comes home

_**Chapter 5**_

Heading home to Rainbow's place was different then I would have thought. She surprisingly enough had a home on the ground despite her tendency to sleep on clouds. Yeah her friends squealed about that little quark about my little sister. "Hey Harry they finally let you out of bed I see." Rainbow said as she walked into my hospital room. "Yes and thank who ever I should thank in this world that I can finally leave. One more minute in this place as a prison- I mean patent and I would have gone as crazy as a marauder who didn't prank anyone for a day, and before you ask it is crazier than Pinkie at her worst." I told her.

I laughed at the look of absolute horror on her face. "And the scary thing is. I'm not joking." I laughed harder the more scared she got of the mere thought of anyone or even anything crazier than Pinkie.

-HLD-

I got what little things I had that some of Rainbow's friends and our parents had given to me moved into my room at Rainbow's house. Over the time I had spent at the hospital I had grown closer to Spike and had had a few conversations with both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Most nights I was up were spent looking out my window at the night sky. Had to be one of my most favorite sights to see.

"So bro you ready to go into town see if we can't get you some more stuff for in here?" Rainbow asked as she stuck her head through the wall. I laughed and nodded. "Yeah I was hoping to talk to Applejack about working at Sweet Apple Acers. I've always been better with my hooves even though I do love to fly." I replied hoping she wouldn't be too angry that I didn't want to work on the weather team with her.

"Harry if you prefer to work at Sweet Apple Acers that is fine with me. You know I don't care either way as long as your happy." Rainbow said with a reassuring smile. I nodded while breathing a sigh of relief. Just then a turtle with a propeller strapped to his back flew into the room. "Oh Harry meet my pet turtle Tank." Rainbow said hugging the turtle with a large grin now plastered across her face. It made me think back to my best friend, my pet owl Hedwig. "We should stop in and get you a pet from Fluttershy." Rainbow said off hand before a familiar white owl swooped in through the window.

The owl was Hedwig. "Hedwig hey girl guess you can really find me anywhere huh?" I asked as a smile formed on my face. "Sorry I left you behind the trip was greatly unexpected to say the least." I said as I gently pet her feathered head. She hooted before she flew over to me and landed on my back. I laughed as she nipped at my ear. I turned to my very confused sister. "Rainbow this tired but happy owl is Hedwig she is my best friend I got her on my eleventh birthday." I said as 'I walked over to the bed and gently laid down the now sleeping owl.

"Lets go she will be out of a while but I'll leave a note. Hedwig is a very smart owl she can read." I said the last part was for Rainbow's benefit.

-HLD-

I smiled as I walked away from Sweet Apple Acres as a working stallion. I had met the rest of the very hospitable Apple family. Though Big Mac as I was asked to call him doesn't say much of anything but after having Ronald Weasley and Hermione Ganger as best friends it was kind of a relief to be around some pony who didn't talk much.

With the promise of a few bits coming in made it hard not to smile and fly faster than my little sister. Merlin I would never get tired of those words and being able to give my parents a warm hug when I am finally able to warm up to them and stop being so scared. They have been understanding though, taking things slowly.

I had hugged my mother for the first time even if only briefly to thank her for helping me move into Rainbow's house while dad was at work. Life was good for me here far better then it ever was back in the human world.

_**A/N: Sorry it took do long to update this story. A lot has been going on and things just kept pushing it off and whenever I did get a second to work on it I seemed to forget. I always nagged in the back of my skull. But at long last here is the next part of the story Harry is finally out of the Hospital and moved into Rainbow's cloud home, working at sweet apple acres and hugged his mother big steps for him I would say.**_

_**If you have not already seen I have went back and changed a few minor things with Harry mainly fur color, his main coloring is a tad bit different and a cutie mark that makes more sense. That is it I swear. Please don't hate me!**_

_**Peace ya'll**_

_**LBStar**_


End file.
